Snow, Ski and a Mystery
by littlebixuit
Summary: When Mystery Inc. is on a ski trip, they discover a secret passageway in a hill..... Shelma "beginnings" Fraphne couple...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Scooby or the gang. I'm just writing this for fun and I'm not willing to make any money out of it.  
**

_Heya!!_

_Another Scooby story from me! Since my other two seemed to be good (from your reviews...), i'm making another one. Okay, okay. I would have done this one anyway, no matter if you like my other ones or not xD._

_This story was supposed to be written in Shaggy's POV. But I didn't felt like writing it in his POV, so it isn't.  
Well, enjoy.... (this is a Shelma including story. for those of you, who don't like this pairing, go your own way and don't disturb anyone with it.)_

* * *

"Rou've rot rour rier?" Scooby asked Shaggy.

"Oh, Scoob, c'mon, we're going on a ski trip, what would be the first thing you'd pack?" he said and walked to the Mystery Machine.

"See, Scoob? Like, my skier are right... inside the house." Shaggy ended his sentence while noticing, that his skier were not on the roof of the Mystery Machine and he turned to run back to Mystery Inc.'s headquarter.

With his head down, he ran through the floor and right into Velma, who was carrying an orange suitcase. They both fell down on the ground and Velma's suitcase right on Shaggy's belly.

"Ouch!"

"Are you okay, Shaggy?" Velma asked him with a little concern in her voice.

"Think so. But what is in that suitcase? It must weigh a ton!" he answered and stood up.

"Just some clothes, shoes, books, oh, and my microscope." she said and chuckled a bit.

"Why are you taking your microscope with you?"

"You can never know." Velma picked up her suitcase.

"Oh, let me handle that." Shaggy said fast and took the suitcase.

Velma blushed lightly. Shaggy looked at her with a puzzled face. He had not a bit of an idea, why she was blushing.

"Oh. Thanks."

"No problem. By the way, do you know, where my skier are?"

"Eh, they're standing there.." she answered, pointing to the wall besides them.

"Oh!"

"I'll take them. Since you're carrying my suitcase..." She got more red.

"Okay. Are these the last things?"

"Yeah."

They walked down the stairs and outside the house, where Fred, Daphne and Scooby were already waiting in the Mystery Machine. Velma locked the door and they both jumped into the Mystery Machine.

* * *

Velma looked at Shaggy. He slept in the back of the van, his head lied at the van's wall. She sighed.

Why she sighed?

She had a crush on Shaggy. For how long had it gone so... blushing, chuckling, the puzzled looks from him. Long. Very long. At first, Velma thought, that Shaggy would see it some day, but he didn't. He wasn't silly or something like this, in fact, he was more clever than the most people thought he would be, but he'd never solve this riddle. Not without Velma's help. So often, she had wanted to say him, how she felt, how she thought and it would be so soothing, but what then?

She had dreamed many times of saying it to him and then, he'd say her, that he'd also love her and they'd kiss and would be together forever.

But that were her dreams.

And she had no sense of knowing, what would happen in the reality.

Maybe, he would say the things she dreamed of, maybe the would kiss.

But what, when not.

She could loose everything.

And also, if she could have more, she, at least, wanted to save their friendship. Because being friends with him was better than nothing.

With another sigh, she looked to her left.

Daphne sat there, and, at another place to Velma's left, sat Fred.

She would never admit it, but, deep inside, she was a bit jealous of them. They were so lucky. Already in school, it was clear, that they'd be together one day.  
(A/N: Shaggy is 22, Fred and Daphne are 21 and Velma is 20)

And, in their last grade, they were together. And they still were it.

Sometimes, okay, very often, she wished, Shaggy and she could be like them: A pair.

But, at least everything seemed so, they never could be one. She thought about the ski trip and got a bit nervous. Not because of the ski part, but she had decided to tell Daphne about her feelings for Shaggy. She just had to say it to someone. And, as her best friend, who would be better than Daphne?

Probably no one.

That was her last thought, before she drifted into a deep sleep, filled with lots of thoughts and dreams.

Most of them were about Shaggy.

* * *

"Velma! VELMA!" something shook Velma heavily. "We are here! Velma!"

"Hu-" Velma opened her eyes and saw white. White snow.

"SNOW!" she screamed. Snow was one of the things, that could awake the really little child in her.

"She has definitely awaked." Daphne, who had been shaking Velma, said to Fred.

Velma jumped out of the van, to see Shaggy and Scooby, who ran through the snow, Shaggy obviously trying to catch Scooby.

"Like, could someone help me?! He wants to chicken out of help to carry our things to the house." Shaggy explained.

"I think I'm going to help him." Velma laughed and started running behind Shaggy and Scooby, who now headed towards a little hill with some trees on it.

After some time, she caught up with Shaggy, who stood between the trees with a puzzled face and looked all around him.

"Have you seen where Scooby has gone?" he asked Velma.

"No." Velma looked around, too.

Shaggy walked some steps. Suddenly, he stopped, maybe five meters away from Velma.

"Hey, Velma, look at this!" he said and began to shovel the snow at his feet away. "It's a wooden hatch!"

Velma, who thought, that she had just seen Scooby's tail, turned around. Shaggy stood on an old and moldy looking hatch.

"Be careful. That thing doesn't looks very solid."

"Well, to me, it's solid enough. I mean, look at this." he started jumping up and down on the hatch.

"Shaggy! For your own safety, please stop it!"

"Okay, okay!" he said.

But right at the moment he stopped jumping, the hatch broke under his weight.

Velma looked in fear how Shaggy fell down, screaming and landing some meter under the hatch with a dull tone.

Then, everything was quiet.

* * *

_Wooo, cliffhanger!_

_This story was supposed to be up some days earlier, but, however, there got always something between it....  
Well, I really wanted to update it now, so I did.... *looking to the watch* at exactly 3:13 in the morning! yeah?_

_So, what do you think?_

_Review....(please?!)_

_littlebixuit _


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Scooby or the gang. I'm just writing this for fun and I'm not willing to make any money out of it.**

_Ya know, I love my lifestyle (at least, most parts of it). Get awaken by a good alarm clock every morning (falling out of bed), go to school, where I meet my friends and can write stories and try to ignore the lessons I can't like, go home, do.... nothing than relaxing (well, I just let the things come to me), watching Scooby on TV and then, in the night, watching movies on my laptop, drawing pictures, also writing stories.... that's how I live!  
Well, sometimes something is not as nice as it should be... I'm that procrastinating type, ya know? Doing everything (mostly school projects) in the last second...  
But mostly, my life is, like, "go with the flow" ...._

_But why the hell am I trashing you with crap like this?!  
Dunno.... Really dunno....._

_Well, for those of you, who noticed that this was going to be crap after my first sentence up there, you made a right decision with scrolling down to read the story.  
__For the ones of you, who really read that stuff.... haha! You just wasted some life time of yours!_

_Yeah.... sorry, I'm kinda.... weird... (and proud of it!)....  
Anyway..._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

It had begun to snow.

Little, white flakes fell from the heaven, making her hair wet, her glasses foggy.

She wanted to move.

Towards the hole, to look after him.

But she couldn't. Her legs wouldn't hear.

She wanted to scream.

His name. For Help.

But she couldn't. Her voice was gone.

Then, after a time that seemed to be endless, it came back. Slowly, quietly. A whisper.

"Shaggy?"

A bit louder.

"Shaggy?"

Then, a scream.

"SHAGGY?"

She felt something cold and wet at her hand, no snow flake, it stayed there. Velma didn't even neede to look down to know what it was.

"RAGGY!" Scooby, who must have seen Shaggy's fall, while hiding between the trees, ran towards the hatch.

Velma stood there, unable to move, as she was in trance.

Scooby looked into the hole, it was dark, he couldn't see anything.

"RAGGY!" he screamed again.

But he got no answer.

No sound came out of the hole. Scooby turned to Velma.

"Relma! Relma! Relp!"

Velma looked at him. Suddenly, the feeling came back. Her legs obeyed her, she could move.

Running.

Step after step.

Towards the black hole.

In fact, it was a very short way.

But for Velma, it seemed like she would ran much more than she actually did.

Then, she reached the hatch. Looked down into a deep endless black.

"SHAGGY?" No answer.

Velma could barely make out an iron ladder, leading down into the black.

She wanted to climb down, find and help Shaggy, but she knew, that she couldn't do anything, when she couldn't see where she climbed.

"Scooby! Stay here! I'll go and get help!" Scooby just nodded, tears were in his eyes.

Velma turned and ran.

Back.

To the van.

To Daphne.

To Fred.

She was fast. Faster than ever in her life.

When she arrived at the van, her face red, tears running down her cheeks, Daphne looked at her with a shocked face.

"Velma? Wha-"

"Shaggy - hatch - broke - fell - no - answer." Velma stumbled and began to search the van for flashlights.

Daphne swallowed. She immediately knew what was wrong.

"I'll get Fred and call an ambulance!" Velma nodded, busy with searching flashlights.

Right when she found three, Daphne arrived with Fred.

"Phone's dead. Must be the snow." she said quietly.

"I found flashlights. Fast! Follow me!" Velma was still a bit breathless.

They followed her without a word. Scooby still sat at the hatch, big dog tears fell into the snow.

Velma shined down the hole. She could barely make out Shaggy, lying at the end of the ladder.

She climbed down, followed by Fred and Daphne. Scooby, who wasn't able to climb this sort of ladder, waited at the hatch.

When she arrived at the ground, Velma kneeled down at Shaggy's site.

He was bleeding from a wound on his head, there was a little puddle on the ground by his head, also by his arm, that was bleeding heavier. It looked like a big part of his skin was missing there.

Velma looked around to see the reason for the missing skin. She swallowed, when she saw a sharp iron bar at the ladder, blood dropping down from it.

She felt for his pulse and found it, a bit weak, but still there.

Velma stroke with one finger over his cheek. He was pale, unbelievable pale. She noticed, that she nearly never had seen him without a smile, but right now, his lips were incredibly emotionless.

Fred and Daphne arrived at Shaggy's site.

"He's unconscious, but has a middle good pulse." she said, no one really listened to her, everybody was to shocked about the sight of Shaggy hurt.

Without saying a word, fred carefully lifted Shaggy over his shoulder and began to climb up the ladder, slowly.

Velma wanted to follow him, when she had a strange feeling of being watched and turned around.

But there was nothing.

There was just the little floor, they were in, the ladder and a door.

Velma wanted to go to the door and open it, solve the mystery, it may hid, for a short time, when Daphne called for her.

She turned around and saw Shaggy again, bleeding and still over Fred's shoulder, who nearly reached the hatch.

Every thought of solving a mystery was blown away in less than one second and she started to climb up the ladder again.

Scooby howled when he saw Shaggy, feeling the pain of his master and friend.

Fred moved Shaggy, so he now carried him in his arms.

Back at the house, Daphne's father had rent for them, they quickly lied Shaggy down on a bed.

The phone was still dead and the snow storm got heavier with every second, so there was no chance of coming to a hospital for Shaggy.

So they had to vet him.

Velma knew a lot about medicine and she knew exactly, what they had to do with the wounds, but of course, no one of them ever did something like this before.

Because Velma knew the most about what to do, they decided, that she should stitch Shaggy's head's wound, while Fred and Daphne would bandage his arm.

They had luck, the First Aid kit they found in the house, was very big and they fast found needle and thread. Velma disinfected everything for maybe ten times, she doesn't wanted to make a failure, not if the head she would stitch was Shaggy's. Of course, she would also haven't wanted to make a failure at someone else's head, but who wouldn't be more careful if it would be a head, he or she loved?

The stitching went ahead very fast and also bandaging his arm and his head after stitching it was easier than everybody had thought it was, which made them very happy, because they had nothing to allay pain, so it was better if they did everything, while Shaggy was still unconscious.

The rest of the day, Shaggy didn't wake up, but he had always companion from at least one person. Mostly, it was Velma.

Of course, Daphne had noticed, that Velma's concern about Shaggy was a bit... different than hers, Fred's or Scooby's, but she didn't want to disturb Velma with it at a day like this one.

Velma, most of the time, thought about Shaggy while sitting next to him.

But there was also another thought.

It was a rare guest, just sometimes it showed up, but it disappeared always, because Velma didn't want to think something like that now.

It was the thought of a mysterious door.

* * *

_*Yawn* 6 o'clock in the morning!_

_Yeah? I have to admit, that I think, that some sentences here are a bit boring..._

_Well maybe you like it more than me(i hope so)?_

_REVIEW!_

_littlebixuit_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Scooby or the gang. I'm just writing this for fun and I'm not willing to make any money out of it.**

_ggrr.....I really, really wanted to add this chapter earlier, but somehow, there always got something into my way._

_read...just read..._

* * *

When Shaggy woke up, the first thing he felt was pain. It wasn't the heaviest pain he had felt in his life, but it was still pretty much hurting, at his head and his arm.

Anyway, why were these points hurting?

Then, he remembered.

The hatch. Falling. Something sharp ripping skin from his arm. Landing. Harsh pain at his head. Everything slowly becoming black.

He carefully opened his eyes.

He was in a bed. A large, black clock at the wall told him that it was 3 o'clock in the morning. The room was dark.

When he sat up, a wave of pain came through his head. He felt for the wound with his healthy arm and noticed, that a bandage was wrapped around it. A look to his arm showed him a similar, white bandage.

He looked around.

He didn't knew the room, but because his suitcases were standing on the floor and the ground outside the window was white with snow, he had to be at the gang's ski house.

He heard a lightly snoring sound at the end of the bed and turned his head to see Scooby lying there. A smile came to Shaggy's face. The next thing he saw surprised him:

Velma slept there, half sitting on a chair, her upper part of the body lying on his bed. His smile grew wider.

He had never thought, that Velma could care for him like this.

He noticed, that he was hungry. Very hungry.

Slowly, because he didn't want to wake Velma or Scooby up, he got out of his bed.

He had to stood still some minutes, because he felt a bit sick.

Before walking out, he carefully lifted Velma up to his bed, a bit difficult with one arm, but still working, and pulled the blanket over her.

Shaggy went out on the floor to search for the kitchen.

After some time, he found it.

He didn't want to wake the whole house up, because everybody was probably sleeping, so he quietly made himself a giant sandwich.

By turning around, he stubbed his toe on a chair.

"Ouch." he said, jumping up and down, holding his feet with one hand.

"Shaggy?" Velma stood in the doorframe. "What are you doing here? You should rest in your bed and not running around."

"Maybe, but like, I was so hungry and I didn't want to wake anybody up and ask for making me something to eat."

Velma rolled her eyes. "You're some guy... and now back to bed with you. I'll get your sandwich."

"Aye-aye ma'am!" Shaggy said and saluted with his bandaged arm. "Ouch!"

"You're alright?" Velma asked with a concerned voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Back in his room, Shaggy turned to Velma.

"What happened? I mean, ya know, after I was... away."

"Well, Scooby appeared and I couldn't climb down to you, because it was too dark and..."

"Climb?"

"Yeah. There was an iron ladder leading down there. I said Scooby to stay and ran to get Fred and Daphne. We run back with flashlights and climbed down to you. Fred managed it somehow to carry you up and back to the house. We couldn't phone a hospital, the phone's dead, there was this snow storm. Well, it was also too much snow to drive you somewhere, so we had to vet you."

"You mean..." he pointed to his head.

"Yeah. I... stitched it."

"You've done great work." Shaggy smiled.

"Really?" Velma blushed.

"Yeah. Itched just a bit." he answered and ran his hand through his hair. "So, I think, you guys, like, saved my life."

"Seems so."

"Well... thanks!"

"Eeh, no problem. I mean, it was... we all... I took it for granted, you would also, wouldn't you? I mean... I can't let you go, I don't know what I would do if you were dead, I mean, I..." she stopped.

"You what?" Shaggy whispered.

"Doesn't matters. I'm just glad you're ok."

Shaggy looked at the bespectacled, young girl. He knew, that whatever Velma was hiding from him actually did matter very much.

"I think I'll go to bed now. Night, Shaggy."

"Night Velms." He answered absent-minded.

Something was wrong with Velma. And he had to find out, what i was.

He loved her to much, to let her be sad like this.

* * *

_Yay for me! I finally managed it to get that damned (not that i like it, i just had it so long on some sheets of paper but didn't got the time to upload it) chapter up here!_

_How is it? ( a bit short, I know...)_

_REVIEW!!!_

_littlebixuit_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh god... I think, writing stories and doing things deep in the night, when I'm supposed to sleep really makes me a little bit insane. I started having conversations with myself. I know, many people do that, but then, they say things like: "Oh, i've got a dentist appointment tomorrow, I should write this down, so I wont forget it..." but they are actually just talking with them, but there is nothing that really answers... well, my mind answers!!! I mean... HUH? I AM DISCUSSING WITH MY MIND OVER THINGS! No, it's not like i can't decide between two options, I am actually for one thing, but my MIND is (at least, very often) against it and it has no problems with saying that to me...  
Right yesterday, I was arguing with my mind about my theory that the sandman lives on the moon (honestly, nobody has seen him ever and the thing you find in your eyes by waking up is definitely no sand!) and my brother passes my room and froze, staring at me, who was pacing and seemingly arguing with myself (but I was actually arguing with my mind and NO, that's not the same thing!) and he looked at me, jaw dropped... well, I answered simply: Never seen someone acting as good as this, huh? and closed my door... yeah, call me insane, if you want to. I'm getting used to this sometime and, if I'm true, it's interesting to have someone to talk about god and the world always...._

_Mind: Thanks!_

_Me: ....*sigh*_

_Well, my mind persuaded me to update another chapter before my friend comes and we'll watch the "Die Hard 1-3 - marathon" from 20:15 to 2:30 in the morning... so, here it is!_

_Mind: You forgot the disclaimer-thing_

_Me: Right... _**I do not own Scooby or the gang. I'm just writing this for fun and I'm not willing to make any money out of it.**

_Mind: Don't you think, you could write something else sometimes?_

_Me: Oh, shut up!_

* * *

Back on the floor, Velma sighed.

That was close. Two more words and he would know it by now.

She shook her head, she really had to tell it to Daphne.

She would've done it now, if it wouldn't be 4 o'clock and if Daphne wouldn't be sleeping.

What she probably was.

Okay, the problem wasn't that she was asleep, for this kind of conversation, the other one was always ready, even if it was late in the night. A slight smile crept across her face. when she thought back to the day, when Daphne had woke her up to tell her about Fred.

But since Daphne was sharing a room with Fred and she didn't want that he would know anything about it, she would have to wait till tomorrow.

With her head hanging down, she went to her bed and drifted off into a light, fitful sleep.

After two and a half hour, she woke up, bathed in sweat.

She had just dreamed, she would fell, fell into a long dark hole, that never ended. And Shaggy stood there, he could have saved her, but he didn't, he had turned around and just walked away, not even looking anymore at her, let her falling, falling to this endless black.

She shook her head, knowing, that he wouldn't do that, that he'd catch her. Would he?

Yes, she was sure.

Shaggy was the biggest (human) coward she knew, but if a friend, a very good friend, was in danger, he was able to put this thing behind him, free his mind, maybe even also get into danger, just to save this friend.

And so, he would do it for Velma.

For one second, she had a strange thought, but let it fall directly.

She stood up and shook her head, cursing herself for that silliest thought, she might ever have had in her whole life.

"Getting yourself into danger and waiting for Shaggy to save you, how stupid are you?" she asked herself while putting her clothes on.

"Huh?" a voice suddenly asked from her doorframe.

Velma spun around, afraid of seeing Shaggy standing there. For her luck, it was Daphne.

"Daphne? What are you doing there?"

"Well, I just wanted to walk to the bathroom and get a shower, I know, it's quite early, but I can't sleep anymore, when I walked along, I heard you say something, because your door was open. But now it's my turn, what was that about getting in danger and Shaggy?" Velma sighed.

'You let your door open? This love thing is really killing your nerves' he thought to herself.

Velma sighed."You wanna go on a walk with me? I mean, outside. Just we two, none of the guys or Scooby?"

"Eeh... okay. Just let me getting the right clothes for this."

When they walked to the fresh and cold morning, both were silent for the first minutes. Daphne thought about what Velma was going to tell her, when Velma spoke up.

"You remember what you heard earlier?"

"Yeah, you said something about getting yourself into danger and Shaggy rescuing you and about how stupid you are. By the way, you're not a bit stupid."

Velma smiled. "Well, the reason I said this was because I thought about getting in danger so Shaggy could rescue me for a second, but realized fast, how stupid it was."

"Why did you even thought about it?" Daphne asked, a bit afraid of that what now had to follow.

"I kind of like the idea of Shaggy rescuing me from something. And it's because... I have to say you... Well....Eeh...Oh, god this is really hard. I-I'm in love with Shaggy." Finally, it was out.

Hanging there, not able to be taken back, filling the air.

Daphne chuckled. "I knew it!"

"You... knew?"

"Yeah. Do you think I can't see the hints of love if they are directly in front of me? I just waited for you to come out, because someone has to get the courage to do this on her or his own."

"Oh."

They both burst out laughing. After they had to stop to catch breath, Velma asked a question she always wanted to know the answer from.

"How did you knew with Fred? I mean, that he likes you the way you like him."

"There was this one day, you know. Summer. Warm. He was just talking with me about some stuff from school, saying something about this and this and then, suddenly asked me on a date. At first, I froze, realize what he had said and things like this. Well, I agreed, I had always liked him very much, I mean, I also like you and Shaggy and Scooby, but I liked him in a bit different way than the way I like you other guys. So, I agreed. And after many dates and some kisses, we finally knew how things were between us. It just came out one day. He somehow had built the courage up to say this three magic words and that just made me saying them out, too. I just knew, he was the right one. You can't find out it, solve it like a mystery. It's just there, and when it's there, you'll know."

"Well, if things works like this, Shaggy and I aren't supposed to be together. He never thinks of me as more than a friend."

"How do you want to know that?"

"I don't know, he just... acts as he always did. He's kind and gently and caring, but he's always like this. He's never acting different when I'm there or things like this."

"Maybe, he's good at hiding." Daphne smiled.

"Yeah... at least, I pray for it." Velma sighed.

"Come on, before the guys will search for us. Anyway, I wanna see, how Shaggy is."

"All right. I wanna see after him, too."

"Of course you do..." Daphne said and chuckled.

* * *

_Mind: That end is silly._

_Me: Yeah, it could've been better, you're right with that..._

_Mind: Hehe..._

_Me: Oh god, I should have never said this..._

_Mind: Well, did you like this chapter? Re.._

_Me: Hey, that's my part! At least, I'm writing this story, not you! Well, you guys, did you like that chapter?? REVIEW!!_

_Mind: You shouldn't write that Review in big letters. It seems as if you want to harm anybody if he or she doesn't do it._

_Me: Oh........._

_littlebixuit (Mind: and me!)_


	5. Chapter 5

_I named my mind. I know, this sounds silly, but since it's speaking to me like anyone else does, just without a body, I thought it would fit if i gave it a name. After discussing about it almost two hours, we took Apps. As in append. Because Apps always... append things to my thoughts... and as in apple, because at the time, it's my fave water-ice flavour._

_Apps: It's more in the "append" direction._

_Me: Sure it is. *roll eyes*_

_Apps: Hey! I saw that!_

_Me: How can you see? You don't have eyes._

_Apps: Another thing we could discuss about. Can't you see things only because you don't have eyes?_

_Me: Not yet. I'm about to write a new chapter now._

_Apps: Oh, yeah. By the way: _**She doesn't owns Scooby or the gang. She is just writing it for fun and isn't willing to make any money out of it.**

_Me: Thanks. _

_Now, read! (i realized that this story for a mystery story isn't really going into this direction. so here's something about the case.)_

* * *

Back at the house, they found they guys eating breakfast in Shaggy's room.

"I really wanted to go to the kitchen, but, like, Fred wouldn't let me stand up." Shaggy said to the girls.

"Wise guy, cause you really shouldn't walk around."

"Oh c'mon... I'm fine, really." he said and tried to stand up, but Fred pressed him back on his bed with one hand. Shaggy gave up the fight, knowing, he couldn't win and instead crossed his arms over his chest and looked offended.

Suddenly, a thought came to Velma. "By the way, aren't you a bit startled? I mean, what does that hatch do there in the middle of nowhere and where does this floor down there lead to?"

"Roh-roh. Relma round ra rystery."

"Depending on how you look at it, Shaggy found the mystery this time."

"But the point is, someone found a mystery and we have to solve it." Fred said.

"Why do we have to solve everything that's just a bit mysterious that crosses our way? Sometimes, I really wonder when you'll say, that we've got another mystery when some socks are missing after the washing machine did her job." Shaggy groaned.

"Anyway, we can't solve this mystery, while Shaggy has to be in bed." Daphne said.

"Right, Daphne! And, please, can't we have just one vacation without a mystery?" Shaggy pleaded.

"Alright, gang. I think we should wait some time and then, when Shaggy is better, look what we'll do."

* * *

After some days went over eventless, Shaggy got as healthy as always and they finally decided to look for the reason of the hatch.

Armed with flashlights, they had to left Scooby in the house, because he couldn't come with them down the hatch. They walked the short way to the hole and climbed down. A bit to their surprise, the door was unlocked and they went through it, only to find another empty room with two doors leading in different directions.

"Let's spl- " Fred began to say, when Daphne rolle her eyes "Velma, Shaggy, you take that door and Fred and I will take this one, okay?" she said, pointing to the doors she meant.

Fred looked confused. "Alright." Shaggy chuckled while turning around with Velma to go through the door on the left.

The room they cam to was filled with hundreds of large a bit green paper, which had rectangles preprinted on it.

"Now what's that?" he asked, holding one of the papers in the air. Velma walked around the room, looking on every stack of paper.

"I don't really know. But it looks a bit like- " she was suddenly cut of in the middle of her sentence, when she tripped, fell to a wall, but simply through the wall. Shaggy's eyes grew wide in disbelief. He slowly walked over to the wall, stretching a hand to it. Also his hand went through the wall. 'A hologram' he thought.

He listened if he could hear Velma on the other side, but he didn't hear anything. He stretched his head through the fake wall and shined around with his flashlight.

There was no room, but a chute, Velma had probably slid down.

Without thinking, Shaggy jumped on the chute and slid it down, too.

* * *

_Apps: Oh god is that short!_

_Me: Yeah, I know... Well, also if that's short, would you be so kind to leave me a review? _

_littlebixuit_


	6. Chapter 6

_Wooohoooo! Another chapter._

_Yeah. Ya know. I'm just glad, here's another chapter and... things like this._

_Puberty. Luck-rush. This kind of rush where you have to giggle at everything, even if it's not a bit funny._

_I've got one now. Anyway...._

_Apps: She's crazy_

_Me: Thanks!_

_Apps: No problem_

_Yeah. You got the idea, I think. Now read._

**I own Scooby and the gang. Oh, there was the 'do not' part missing xD. Well, how you probably know, I DO NOT own them.**

* * *

When Shaggy reached the end of the chute, he slipped on a cold cement ground.

By looking around, he noticed, that he was in something like a warehouse or hall. At one wall, boxes were stacked on top of each other. They were wooden and seemed to were filled with something, cause every box was nailed up. Next to this boxes, empty and opened boxes were standing, some of them filled half with something, Shaggy could not see. The rest of the hall was filled with some machines, who looked like printer. Shaggy was sure to know this kind of printer, but he didn't thought about finding out what they could print, because something a scene, playing at the opposite of the warehouse had caught his view.

There was Velma, bound to a chair, probably trying to see something, what was impossible for her, because her glasses were missing.

A group of three men stood near to her, all of them maybe 35 years old, discussing about something. They wore normal shirts and jeans, but all of them had green color on their clothing and skin.

Shaggy directly understood, that these men were the ones who had tied Velma to the chair, so they were not on their side.

Luckily, he had slid to the ground noiseless, so they hadn't realized, that he was there yet.

Knowing, that making his way back up the chute would be one of the silliest things to do now, he crept to the nearest boxes to hid behind them. On his way to them, his foot pushed lightly against a little thing on the ground, causing the thing to slid a few inches and Shaggy to froze. He quickly realized, that the men hadn't heard him and looked to the thing. It were Velma's glasses. He grabbed them and made his way to the boxes. He sat down and tried to listen to the discussion of the men.

"How did she got down here? I mean, the hatch was locked, wasn't it?" one of the men threw in.

"Calm down, Craig. Maybe it wasn't. And maybe she got down here, but what's the thing? She won't get the chance to tell anybody." another one answered him.

"Tell me, Jonas, are you stupid? She's probably not alone here, or do you really think this? the man who had to be Craig said to the other two.

"Well, then we would have to catch the other one's, she's probably here with." the third, yet unnamed guy said. "I'd bet that they are staying at this ski house."

"How about me and Craig go up to search and you stay down here to look, that the girl here isn't making anything that could harm our thing?" Jonas asked.

"Okay. So that's the plan."

Shaggy could hear somebody walking away, probably Craig and Jonas. He took a peep over the edge of the box he was hiding at and saw them leaving through a door, he hadn't noticed before. The guy, whose name hadn't be said in the conversation walked over to a chair and began to read a book, looking at Velma, who sat on her chair and stared angrily at the ground, from time to time. After some minutes, Shaggy noticed, that the guy's eyes were blinking more and more.

'He's falling asleep!' he thought.

In fact, after another 15 minutes, the guy was sleeping deep, his book had fallen on his chest.

Shaggy realized, that that would maybe be his only chance to save Velma, so he slowly crept over to her, trying to make no noise that could wake up the sleeping man.

He didn't knew if Velma knew, that the guy was asleep, so he also said or whispered nothing to her, because that could make her to say something.

He crept behind her and quickly covered her mouth with his hand. Velma hadn't calculated with that, so she cringed in shock.

Shaggy pulled her glasses out of his pocket and put them on her nose. He slowly, without taking his hand from her mouth walked around, so she could see him. Her eyes lit up by seeing the familiar face of Shaggy. He smiled, put a finger on his mouth, showing her to be quiet and then pointed over to the sleeping man.

She nodded in appreciation and he took his hand away from her mouth.

Again, he walked around and untucked the ropes, her hands were bound with to the chair.

He gave her a hand to stand up and she thankfully grabbed it. When she stood, she directly embraced him, thanking him in a quiet way.

Shaggy's eyes widened in surprise, Velma had often embraced him before, but never like this, never so... lovingly. Without thinking, he also put his hand around her, pressing her to his chest.

They stood there some seconds, but then, reluctantly, but they had to get out of there before the man would wake up.

They smiled at each other.

But cringed at the painfully loud bang, when the book, the guy had been reading fell to the ground.

The man jumped up, shocked out of his dreams. It took him less than one second to see Shaggy and Velma, standing maybe four meters away from him.

With a grim face, he doubled his fists and began to walk over to them.

Shaggy immediately moved himself between Velma and the guy, covering the girl he loved so hardly from him.

The guy had reached his aim.

He reached back to hit Shaggy with his fist.

* * *

_I'm getting used to this cliffhanger thing, really._

_Also, if I, by myself think, that it's really mean, I really understand, why it's so funny to do this._

_Well, anyway, what do you think? review... please?_

_littlebixuit_


	7. Chapter 7

_Apps: Here's the next part!_

_Me: Stop writing the things I wanna... never mind. Just read._

_Apps: I've already read this while you've been writing it..._

_Me: Not you! The guy's outta there._

**I do not own Scooby or the gang. I wish I'd do, but I don't. Honestly, if I'd own them, I wouldn't spent my time writing some stuff like this here.**

* * *

For Shaggy, everything suddenly moved in slow-motion.

The fist of the man was so slowly, he could've drawn a comic on it while it flew towards his face.

He had not the bit of an idea, why it was like this. He just knew it was like it was. And he knew, how he could take advantage of this. So he did three things.

First of all, he stepped lightly to the side, so the guys fist wouldn't hit him.

Second, he pulled Velma aside, so the guy could also not beat her. His fist would've gone over her, cause his punch was supposed to hit Shaggy and he was a head taller than Velma, but Shaggy just didn't want to get her in any danger.

And the third thing he did, was something, not he, not Velma and probably not the man had ever thought of him to do. He rammed his knee in the guys stomach, very well knowing, that this was a sensitive area to be hit at.

Then, everything went back to normal time.

They guy, just noticing, that he hadn't hit Shaggy could barely bring out the beginnings of a surprised "Huh?" when Shaggy's knee hit him and his word was interrupted directly.

He knew, that the guy wouldn't react for some seconds and he also knew, that Velma was to surprised to move now, so he did the first thing, that came to his mind:

He lifted Velma up in his arms and ran towards the door, Craig and Jonas had gone through before.

It took her a little time, but when Velma realized, that Shaggy was carrying her, some thoughts and fitting questions quickly popped up in her head.

'Shaggy must have been scared like never in his life. But he had come to get me away from that creep. How did he brought the courage up to this? And when the guy walked to us, he immediately wanted to guard me by moving between that guy and me. And how had he managed to avoid this punch and hit the guy? And now, he wants to save me again. Could that mean, that....'

Velma didn't had the time for finishing her thought, because Shaggy had stopped abruptly.

They were on a little floor, with just the door they had come through and a little stair at the end.

Craig and Jonas stood on it, one holding Daphne and the other one Fred with a tightly grip.

Everyone just stood still, too confused about the whole situation.

"Hey. Isn't that the girl, we..." Jonas had begun to say, when Fred took advantage of the situation and kicked stepped him on the foot, causing him to ease his grip, so Fred could get himself free. He directly punched the even more puzzled Craig, who still hold Daphne on the nose and also Daphne could get herself free. With another two punches, Jonas and Craig were lying on the floor, too surprised to move.

"Run!" Fred yelled over to Shaggy, who had watched the scene, Velma still in his arms.

These words were some, nobody had to say to Shaggy twice and he ran towards the stair, quickly walking around the still on the floor lying men and headed up the stairs.

Velma blushed, when she realized, that he had carried her this whole way without a word. But also, because she realized, that she liked him, carrying her away from the danger.

The came to the end of the stair and into a small room, Velma didn't knew. It looked a bit like the room, Shaggy and she had found these green papers, also here, they were lying around in big staples. When they ran through another door and suddenly were in the room, in that they had split up before, Velma realized, that that would've been the room, Fred and Daphne had went into. They came to the ladder that lead to the hatch.

Shaggy, who, as the fastest, was the first at the ladder, set her to the ground again and nodded towards the ladder.

'He lets me climb it up first, knowing, that these guys can't be very far away.' she immediately thought while beginning to climb the ladder. Daphne climbed up behind her, then Fred and, as the last one, Shaggy.

"Rhat's rong?" Scooby asked when they climbed out as fast as they could.

"Run Scoob!" Shaggy told him, when they heard the men beginning to climb up the ladder. Fred showed them to hide between the trees and they made their way to the little forest, innerly cursing about the snow, that left perfect tracks of them for the men.

When the three creeps stood outside the hatch, they quickly discovered the fresh steps in the snow and walked after them.

Velma, who had climbed up a tree wich Shaggy, saw them walking directly towards Daphne's hide-out. She grabbed some snow from a branch besides her, formed a snowball and threw it towards them. They turned around, now walking to the tree, she and Shaggy were sitting in.

Realizing, that the men could grab her foot by the angle she was sitting in, Shaggy climbed a bit higher, then took her by the waist and lifted her up to the branch, he was sitting on. Velma had to grab for his arm when she nearly fell down and he quickly grabbed her around the belly, pressing her to him. They both blushed a bit, but sat utterly immobile when the men had reached their tree.

They looked up, seeing the feet of them dangling in the tree, now to high to grab for. Not really knowing, what to do now, they discussed. They whispered, so no one else could hear them and finally that one of them should climb up to get Shaggy and Velma down.

Velma froze, when Craig began to climb up the tree. The cold snow, the fact, that she was in Shaggy's arms, the feelings, she became while being there, all of it whirled through her mind like a tornado, but it couldn't bring down this one question.

What now?

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Fred and Daphne, creeping towards their ski house, probably to get something to help.

Just some more seconds and the man, Craig, would be there. She scoured every corner of her mind for a way out of this situation, but, however, nothing came up.

3 more seconds.

Velma thought, she thought and thought and thought. There had to be a way to get out of this, there was always one.

2 more seconds.

She couldn't find one. 'We're doomed.' she thought dramatically.

1 more second.

She looked at Shaggy. He had his forehead in wrinkles and looked like he wouldn't surrender that easy. Without thinking, she put a hand behind his head, pulled it softly down and kissed him.

All thoughts of the men or anybody else were blown away, Shaggy's eyes widened at first and then closed in passionate from the kiss, he had wanted to have so long. What he felt right now?

A bit of everything, he'd have answered if someone would ask him. Surprise. Happiness. Joy. But the one thing, that was over the others, was love.

Lost in the kiss, Shaggy grabbed for a branch to get a better hold, but let go of it directly to put his hand around Velma again.

No more second.

The man was there. Practically for Velma and Shaggy, right in the moment when Shaggy let go of the branch, it snapped back, hit the man in the face and caused him to fall, directly on the other two men, who were standing under the tree to wait for him. Suddenly, Fred and Daphne came around the tree and quickly threw a net over the lying men.

"Phew. We finally got them." Fred said. "Shaggy, Velma! You can-" his sentence was disturbed by Daphne's hand on his mouth. He looked at her with a questioning look. Daphne simply pointed up to the still kissing pair in the tree.

They hadn't even noticed, that they were safe now.

* * *

_That wasn't supposed to get so long. Whatever. I like it anyway... xD_

_Shaggy and Velma kiss! Woho!_

_Yeah. Ya know what I mean?_

_Hope so._

_Anyway, review....please?_

_littlebixuit_


	8. Chapter 8

_Wowie! _

_I just realized how long it took me to write this chapter (at least, compared to my normal writing speed)._

_So, here's what you've been waiting for (if anybody has waited for it...)._

**I do own Scooby and the gang. Yes, my father got rich and he bought all the rights for me. Nah, joke (bad joke). Still not mine. Sadly.**

* * *

White snow was falling down.

White snow that made them wet all over.

But they didn't care.

They were sitting up in their own world, lost in their kiss, the kiss, that both of them had needed so badly. Had long-desired.

And now, a sudden decision, made in under one second and not even a real decision, more a reaction, the brain hadn't been able to control, gave it to them.

They had forgotten everything else.

The men, the snow, the height they were in, the situation, nothing mattered.

Just the kiss.

And the presence of each other.

But at one time, they had to break it. Not because they wanted, they could have done it for their whole lives, simply for the need to catch some air again.

Slowly, very slowly, their lips parted. Their noses brushed when they gently backed their heads away from each other. Their lips formed a smile.

Gazing into the eyes of the other one, they could have rested on this branch of the tree forever, but a quiet chuckle interrupted them.

Looking down, they saw a smugly smiling Fred and a chuckling Daphne with her hand over her mouth. Both, Velma and Shaggy turned immediately dark red.

Then, their views fell over to a net, filled with three struggling men, who had struggled so much, that they had completely entangled themselves in the net, not able to get out of it without any help.

The smiles on their faces grew to a wide grin when they understand, that the danger was over. And because they knew, without words, without signs, that they other one loved them and vice versa.

And that made them happier than everything else.

* * *

Shaggy thought about the last days.

After they were able to get through the snow, they took the men to the next police station.

It had turned out, that they had printed false money. The green papers they had found, had been the paper, they had printed them on and the big machines, that had been in the room where Velma had been caught by the men were money printer. The boxes were filled with already printed false money or about to get filled with them.

Today, they would drive back to Coolsville.

Shaggy was in the kitchen, busy with packing the food in a cool box, when he saw Velma walking past the door with her suitcase. He quickly placed the things he had in his hand on the table and ran over to her.

"May I help you?" he whispered in her ear.

Velma giggled. He kissed her gently on the cheek and continued to carry her suitcase to the Mystery Machine.

"Roh Roy." Scooby, who walked past them rolled his eyes.

* * *

On their way back to Coolsville, Velma smiled.

She thought to the journey there.

Now, everything was exactly like she had always wished it would be. She leaned herself against Shaggy's shoulder, who was busy with staring out of the window. He turned his head to see Velma, slowly falling asleep.

He had to smile, when he heard light snoring sounds.

Everything was like they had wished it always.

Everything was fine.

When Daphne turned around to ask Velma a question, she saw them both sleeping, Velma in Shaggys arms.

"They're a nice couple, huh?" she asked Fred, knowing, that both, Shaggy and Velma were deep sleepers.

Fred shortly watched over his shoulder before he turned his view back to the street. "They sure are. But... so are we." he answered and kissed Daphne.

Daphne responded the kiss.

Really. Everything was really fine.

FIN

* * *

_Woo, cheesy end! Oh, and sorry for this being kinda short. But this was finally enough._

_What'd'ya think?_

_Review..please...please.........please?_

_littlebixuit_


End file.
